


Clubbing and Competing

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Demons, Drinking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: When Asmodeus invited MC to go clubbing, she wasn’t expecting him to abandon her and let random succubi swarm him.But two can play at this game, dear Asmodeus.MC tries to get back at him, but Asmo doesn’t take the bait, instead playing along with MC, leading to them both competing, seeing who can make the other jealous first.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Clubbing and Competing

**Author's Note:**

> “Here’s some Asmo thirst cuz while I may not be an Asmo stan I’ve had this scenario that’s perfect for them. MC is trying to get Asmo jealous at the club by dancing with other guys/gals/whoever but he’s not biting cuz he’s doing the exact same thing. It’s a competition to see who gets jealous first!” - Anonymous request received on my tumblr, @asmo-ds

You pressed your lips to the glass, slowly sipping the alcohol, trying your best to ignore the drunken demon hitting on you.

Your eyes drifted to the avatar of lust, Asmodeus, who had invited you to come out with him tonight but instead was ignoring you for the desperate succubi who were getting a little too handsy for your liking. 

You had thought Asmodeus was finally acknowledging the feelings between you two when he’d offered to let you tag along tonight, you never would have expected he was once again ignoring you, opting to distract himself from romantic feelings with lust from random people who he’d never met. 

You felt envious of the women. They were so close to Asmodeus, they had all his attention that you were supposed to have tonight.

The first succubus had bombarded you at the door, nudging you to the side so she could rub up on Asmodeus, who indulged in her antics.

“Asmo,” she whined, “you haven’t shown up here in forever, your girls miss dancing with you!” You couldn’t help the jealousy and anger that bubbled in your chest, threatening to leak out in the form of nasty words towards the succubus.

“Ah, Lucifer had forbidden me from going out, I couldn’t defy him this time because he threatened to ruin my pretty face,” he pouted.

“Oh my Diavolo, if he ruined your face I think every succubus in the Devildom would go on a rampage!” She laughed, pressing against him with lust in her eyes. “Whaddya say we dance, hun?” She asked him with a sultry tone.

You frowned as they made their way to the dance floor. You were left standing there, shocked that Asmodeus had the audacity to grind up on a succubus, knowing your eyes were on him.

So there you stood, a human in a short little black dress, lost in a sea of sweaty drunk demons who wanted nothing more than to devour you.

 _Fine then,_ you thought, _I’ll make Asmo pay attention to me the old fashioned way._

Grabbed a shot, letting its burning liquid roll down your throat before you made your way to a handsome demon who had been eyeing you since the moment Asmo left your side.

“Well hello there,” he said as you walked up and began to dance with him, “Don’t you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? An itty bitty human in a sea of monsters,” he whispered in your ear to which you responded with a giggle.

“Don’t you know how much human women love the sense of danger?” you retort, smirking as you pressed up against his chest with your own.

You peered over his shoulder at Asmodeus, he looked a bit agitated with your behavior, but only returned your smirk with one of his own.

_Game on, little human._

He spun the succubus he was dancing with around so her back was against his chest, hands on her hips swaying to the music.

You let out a small huff, deciding to double your pawns. You noticed the demon dancing with you was speaking to his friend who stood a foot or two away. You bit your lip and grabbed his friend, tugging him to join you both as you dance, which neither boy seemed to mind. You were sandwiched between them, One pressed up against your breasts and pelvis, while the other held your hips and grinding your backside onto him, swaying to the music.

You looked over to Asmodeus, who now was sitting at the bar, surrounded by several succubi who laughed at everything he said.

You let out a small growl, and marched towards the bar, abandoning your demon friends. Asmodeus smirked, thinking you’d had enough and was coming to steal him away from the numerous women.

When you instead avoided his group completely, going up to the bartender instead, he was left with his mouth gaping. He’d thought for sure you’d whisk him away in a fit of passion, but instead, you’d ordered a drink and taken a seat near a group of men who all looked at you with hungry eyes.

He watched as they chatted you up, you simply sitting back and drinking up the attention. You were getting too cocky, did you really forget that you were surrounded by demons?

When a demon began to whisper in your ear very sensually, Asmo felt a bit annoyed, but the last straw was watching the demon lick up from the junction of your shoulder and neck all the way to your ear before nibbling on it.

“Sorry ladies, I would love to stay and chat, but if I don’t bring the human home soon, Lucifer will probably skin me alive,” he says loud enough for you to hear. He refused to listen to the girls’ protests, deciding instead to pull you out from the group of drunk demons.

“Hey! Don’t make her leave, the cutie was having fun with us,” the one who’d bitten your ear spoke up. Asmodeus looked back at him with fire in his eyes.

“Don’t touch my human.”

You’d never seen Asmodeus like this. Envy was radiating off of him as he continued to drag you out of the club. 

You shivered as the cold Devildom air touched your skin. Asmodeus’s vice grip on your wrist was beginning to hurt and you let out a small whimper.

“A-Asmodeus, you’re hurting me,” he loosens his grip, looking back at you with sorry, guilty eyes. 

He continued to hold your wrist gently, silent the entire walk home. You felt nervous. He’s never looked so upset before, especially towards you.

When you got back to the house, Asmodeus picked you up bridal style, to avoid Lucifer hearing your footsteps and coming to scold you both. He tip-toed all the way to his room before lightly tossing you onto his bed.

“A-Asmo?”

“You went too far.” A shiver ran down your spine as his voice was stern and deeper than usual. 

“You started it, I mean you just let those succubi rub themselves all over you, with no thoughts of how it’d make me feel!” You shouted, angry that the demon was putting all of the blame on you.

“You’re a human, MC it’s different when you do it,” he shouts back, “I was fine with them grinding on you, whispering in your ear, but letting them put their mouth on you?! Why would you let them do that?! Especially such a vital spot, he could have easily eaten you then and there, MC!” You heard his voice crack and looked up to see him tearing up and biting his lip to avoid letting out cries.

“Asmo I-”

“What if I’d lost you?! You’re the only one I’ve ever cared for more than myself! I can’t lose you!”

You sit there in silence thinking over his words. He’s right, what were you thinking? Did you really put yourself in that much danger just to make Asmo jealous? 

Your thoughts are interrupted by Asmodeus putting his hands on your cheeks, wiping off the tears you hadn’t even realized had fallen. So there you two were, two weeping messes holding each other.

Asmodeus looked you in the eyes, _yes_ , you said in your head but it must have reflected in your eyes as he surged forward, capturing your lips with his own, salty human and demon tears mixing. 

He pulled back, looking you in the eyes before you both connected once more in a more passionate kiss, powerful enough that you were pushed back so your back rested on his soft bed, Asmo never breaking apart from you as he crawled over you and between your legs.

His tongue rubbed your bottom lip, causing you to part them and let him suck your tongue into his mouth. You could still taste the demonus on his tongue, the taste giving you goosebumps.

His soft lips kissed the corner of your mouth, trailing down your jaw to your jugular where he began to suck and nibble on your soft skin. You let out a small whine, encouraging Asmo to keep going, so he did. He made his way to your collar bones, leaving his mark on them as well before you felt his hand slide to the hem of your dress.

“MC, is this okay?” He asks, looking you in the eyes, his rose-colored ones piercing and lustful.

“Yes, please,” you answer breathlessly. You watch Asmodeus eye the dress before he tears it open, causing you to gasp loudly.

“Asmodeus!” you scold him, to which he replies with a cheeky smile and a wink.

“Dresses are replaceable, this moment is not.” You blush at his words and suddenly feel underdressed as he stares at your body for a minute, admiring your panties and bra.

He moves you to sit up a bit before he unlatches the garment covering your breasts. You feel your nipples grow hard as they suddenly are exposed to the air. Asmo lays you back down leaning down towards one of your breasts, giving it a slow lick and causing you to moan softly. He moves his hand to capture the other one and massage it as he continues to suck, relishing in the way you arch your back, pushing up into his lips’ embrace.

“You’re so beautiful”, he whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before removing his shirt and pants. You are practically drooling at the sight of his body that had been built by the heavens before he fell from grace. You slowly trace over his abs with your hands, getting off the bed and onto your knees in front of him.

Placing your fingers beneath the hem of his underwear, you take a deep breath and kiss his naval before pulling the garment down and exposing his member. You stared at it in awe, it’s head red and leaking precum, the perfect length and girth for you.

The way you hungrily eye his cock has Asmodeus panting, ready to feel your tongue caressing it and throat squeezing him.

You give a kitten lick to the tip, making Asmodeus groan. He laces his fingers in your hair as you take him into your mouth, saliva lubricating his cock as you move your head. 

Swirling your tongue around his member, paying extra attention to the veins that ran down its underside.

You could taste his salty precum as you continued to bob your head, drool leaking from your mouth as you sucked him. You felt his cock twitch in your mouth and you inhaled deeply through your nose, holding your breath and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He got your message and began to thrust into your mouth, tip repeatedly hitting the back of your throat, making you squeeze his cock and gag.

“Fuck. Your mouth feels so good around me, MC” he moans before giving one last final thrust, which he held at the back of your throat.

You felt his hot seed drip down your throat, as you looked up at him with doe eyes, lips still against his pubic bone as he held you and waited for his cum to finish spilling out of his cock. 

When he pulled you off, yanking you by the hair, you were panting. You licked your lips as you stared Asmodeus in the eye, watching as he got hard again.

He lifted you up, tossing you onto the bed, making you bounce lightly before he crawled between your legs, kissing up your thighs.

You gasp as he kisses everywhere but where you need him the most.

“Look at you, getting this fucking wet from sucking my cock,” he runs a finger up your slit, making you let out a low moan and buck your hips up, desperate to be touched more.

“You tasted so good, I couldn’t help getting excited,” you respond breathlessly as he continues to nip and leave bruises on your inner thighs.

“Mmmm, now it’s my turn.” He suddenly dives his head into your pussy, sucking at the lips and circling the clit before he moves down to your tight hole. He thrusts the muscle in and out of you, making you see stars as you hear his sloppy sucking sounds from below you. You grip his hair pulling him impossibly closer to you. He groans as the pain of having his hair pulled and looks up at you with dangerous eyes. He suddenly moves his tongue to your clit, flicking, sucking, and nibbling the bundle of nerve, causing your hips to rise from the bed. He responds by placing a hand on your stomach, pushing you back down and holding you there, fingers spread to keep you in place. He uses his other hand to thrust a finger into you, a loud moan leaving your mouth as you pull his hair harder, making him groan once more, sending vibrations to your clit.

You squirm and moan uncontrollably as Asmo adds a second finger, curling up to rub you in all the right places. He adds a third and continues to thrust them in and out of you and suck your clit. You begin to tremble, legs shaking as Asmo used the hand previously on your stomach to keep your thighs from crushing his head. You begin to see stars and you arch your back as you squeeze Asmo’s fingers, your juices getting all over them. 

You slowly open your eyes, peering up at Asmodeus, and you watch as he slowly licks your essence off his fingers, one by one, moaning at your taste. You blush as he does this and begin to get excited. Foreplay was over, now it’s time for the main course. 

Asmodeus rolled onto his back, pulling your hips to straddle him. He sat up so you were nose to nose, both breathing heavily as he lines you up with his cock. When his cock’s head pressed against your hole you let out a small gasp, Asmodeus watching as you squeezed your eyes and your mouth hung open in a small ‘o’ shape. He began to push your hips down, tears pricking at your eyes from his size.

“Shhh, it’s okay princess, I promise the pain will go away,” he coos, watching as your pussy swallows his cock until he’s bottomed out. You both sit there panting, resting your forehead against his.

“MC,” he breathes out, making you look him in the eyes. His eyes were glossy as he looks at you with so much adoration and love. “I love you, with my entire being.”

“I love you too, Asmodeus. So much more than you’ll ever know,” you respond before rocking your hips softly, making both of you let out soft noises of pleasure. 

Asmo meets your pace, thrusting up into you as you sped up. He watches your tits bounce, covered in his hickeys and bite marks.

Seeing his marks triggered something feral and possessive within him, making him flip you onto your back, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he began to thrust faster.

“Asmo, please please,” You cried, unsure of what it was you were asking for.

“Please what, princess?” He responds seductively before biting your ear.

“Please I want you to thrust your cock in me harder, please,” you sob, the need for orgasm overwhelming. 

He obeys your commands, thrusting harder and faster making your moans grow in pitch and volume. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good princess,” he lightly grips your throat, your hands desperately wrapping around his wrist looking for any sort of anchorage. He squeezes lightly, “look at your pussy swallowing me, it’s sucking me back in like the little slut you are,” You moan at his dirty words, mind spinning from the lack of oxygen and the immense pleasure he gave you as his cock hit your g-spot with every thrust.

He leaned down, loosening his grip on your throat as he kissed you, all teeth and tongue, messy and passionate. He pulled out before flipping you over, face pushed down into his soft mattress as your ass was raised in the air, your hole clenching around nothing, desperate to be filled again. 

His cock thrust back into you from behind, getting deeper than he was before. He grabbed your hair, yanking you back so your back arched and he had access to your neck. 

He bit your neck, leaving no spot unmarked, nobody would dare to touch Asmodeus’s human ever again. You moaned, the sting of his fangs sinking into your flesh mixing with the pleasure of his cock’s head hitting your deepest spots, your mind becoming hazy and your moans slowly beginning to sound like screams of pleasure.

You could feel his cock twitch inside of you, and you knew he was just as close to coming undone as you were. The knot in your lower belly growing impossibly tight as you tried to hold it in.

“Tell me, who is making you feel this good?” He groans.

“You are!” You scream as your eyes roll into the back of your head, your moans uncontrollable and loud.

“Who do you belong to, princess?”

“Asmodeus!” You cry one last time before coming undone, your walls pulsing around his cock, causing him to finish as well, his seed shooting deep into you, your womb becoming warm with his cum.

You both sat there like that, riding out your highs as you panted, both of you attempting to come down from the haze that clouded your minds.

Slowly Asmo pulled his softening member out of your hole, watching as some of his cum came with it, slowly dripping down your thighs. You cried, feeling empty without him in you. He kissed all across your spine, whispering praises of how well you took him.

He walked away for a minute while you rolled onto your back, as it was getting uncomfortable in your previous pose. He came back with a warm damp towel, wiping you down and leaving soft kisses all over you.

He lifted you up, carrying you to his bath, setting you gently down where he could sit behind you and massage your muscles.

“Asmodeus…” You begin.

“Yes, princess?”

“Is it true what they say, y’know about cum being good for your skin and all?” He laughs loudly, his chest shaking against your back as you leaned into him.

He grips your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting your head to look him in the eyes.

“Do you wanna find out~”


End file.
